Can't Let Go
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: 1. Cedric dies, but he can't truly leave Cho. / / 2. Harry's thoughts when he first sees Cedric as a ghost.
1. Can't Let Go

**Title: **Can't Let Go

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s): **Cedric/Cho (kind of)

**Warnings: **canonical character death

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **995

**Summary: **Cedric dies, but he can't truly leave Cho.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Defense Against The Dark Arts Class – Assignment Two – Write about a character's death. For extra credit, write about the character returning to the earth as a ghost.

**Het pairing boot camp: **Prompt Used – Rain

**Multi-Ship Challenge: **Pairing – Cedric/Cho, Prompt Used – Sweaters

* * *

Cho feels like it should be raining the day of Cedric's funeral. Or at the very least, there should be some grey clouds, with rain threatening to fall. It would definitely match her mood.

Despite the fact that it isn't really that cool, she feels chilled. As if just the lost of Cedric makes her cold to her very bones. She looks through all of her sweaters, picking out a soft black one to wear. It will match her long black skirt.

Outside, she stands motionless, just behind Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, while Professor Dumbledore intones all about Cedric's good traits. He talks about things that everyone at the school knows about Cedric to be truth.

He's fair and loyal. He's a hard-worker and kind. A true champion. He's the epitome of Hufflepuff.

Tears fall down her cheeks. She looks away, not able to face Dumbledore when all of her memories involving Cedric are rushing through her.

Her eyes soften when she spots the person who had been with Cedric when he died.

Harry looks devastated, and she wants to hate him. She wants to blame him for Cedric's death, but she can't. She knows some of the students are whispering, implying that Harry murdered Cedric, but she doesn't believe it to be true. He doesn't have it in him to murder someone in cold blood just because he's jealous. She's not sure she believes his story that You-Know-Who is back, but she knows Harry's not the one who killed Cedric. She feels it in her gut.

No matter what anyone says, she doesn't blame Harry, and she can see how hurt he is by the Hufflepuff's death.

She looks away from the desolation apparent on his face, one again drowning in her own.

She feels empty. It's as if she's a puzzle and a piece of her is missing. And that missing piece will never be reclaimed again.

That night when she goes to sleep, she dreams about Cedric. About what she would do if she could hold him, or at least talk to him again.

If she got the chance, she would tell him she loved him. Something she never did because she thought they had time.

If only she had said the words back when he whispered them to her the night before the third task. At least he would have known his feelings were returned with equal fervor.

And now it's too late. She can never make it right.

Never.

Even in her restless sleep, Cho knows she's crying. She knows that when she wakes up, her pillow will be drenched with her tears.

And nothing can make it better.

Nothing

* * *

The first thing Cedric is aware of is the fact he's floating. He looks around, wondering where he is. He remembers the killing curse aimed at him by that short wizard. He remembers Harry's horrified expression. And then nothing.

Well, if the killing curse hit like Cedric thinks it hit, he's dead. And if he's aware of himself, then he's a ghost.

He tries to remember how he became a ghost. Why didn't he go on to the other side for eternal rest?

He furrows her translucent brows.

After a couple of moments, he remembers. It was Cho's endless cries, begging for time and a chance to make things right.

He couldn't go on, not when Cho needed him so badly. He could never leave the girl he loves when she is in such desperate need.

He knows it's nighttime and Cho is probably sleeping, so he waits until morning.

He floats near the Ravenclaw door, when it becomes daybreak, knowing Cho will be leaving for home soon and wanting to see her, let her know that he's back, even if it's only as a ghost.

When Cho comes through the door, the first thing she sees is Cedric. She drops her bag, opening her mouth in astonishment.

If Cedric had been able to, he would have blushed. "I heard your cries. I couldn't leave you."

Cho's eyes well up with unshed tears and Cedric fears he made a mistake.

"I'm so sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have come back. Maybe I should have just gone on to the other side. "I'm –"

"Don't," Cho quietly interrupts. "Don't you ever say 'sorry' for coming back. I'm not. I never thought I'd get the chance to tell you, though."

"Tell me what?"

"Something I should have told you that night. Cedric, I love you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you when you were alive. And now it's too late to do anything."

Cedric wishes he could take her in his arms and comfort her, but he knows it's not possible. "Hearing the words wouldn't have changed the outcome. I was destined to die that night."

"Who killed you?" Cho asks wearily.

"Some small little man. Is Harry...Is he..." Cedric can't voice the question.

He doesn't need to, though. Cho understands, just like she always down. "He's alive. No one's quite understands how he got away, but he's alive. It's why some people are accusing him of being your murderer."

"Well, I'll make sure to set them all straight."

"Good." Cho nods. "What now?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what we can do now."

"I guess it would be kind of hard to date a ghost." She laughs even though there's nothing funny about it.

"Yeah, I guess it would be. Just know, I'm here if you want to talk."

Cho nods. "I'll remember that. I love you."

"I love you, too. You should go, though. The train will be here soon. And I'll be here when you get back to school in September. I should go talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Cho wipes away some tears that managed to escape from her eyes. "Goodbye," she whispers, and then she's gone.

Cedric is left looking after her longingly, wishing he could hold her and knowing he'll never be able to again.


	2. Can't Let Go 2

**Title: **Can't Let Go 2

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Harry, Cedric

**Warnings: **canonical character death

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **268

**Summary: **Harry's thoughts when he first sees Cedric as a ghost.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Defense Against The Dark Arts Class – Secondary Assignment Two – A kind of sequel to the initial story, that is no more than 600 words, and using the theme of monologue. Use any of the characters in initial story (other than the one who died) and write a short monologue depicting their feelings about the death, or the sighting of the ghost. Should be in first person.

* * *

_Harry's POV_

When I see Cedric as a ghost the first day of school, I'm completely shocked. I know there are ghosts around of course, but I never thought Cedric would be one of them.

I shift my eyes to Cho, but she doesn't seem surprised. Maybe she has seen him already.

The guilt wells up in me, and I feel like it's going to burst forth. I should have been able to save him. He shouldn't be floating around, unable to touch anything or anyone, unable to hold his girlfriend's hand.

If only I had been just a little bit stronger, just a little bit faster. If only I hadn't told Cedric to take the cup with me. He'd still be alive.

I hear whispers of "Attention-seeking prat," but I don't let them bother me. I know the truth. When Cedric announces very loudly how he ended up dead, what he saw in the graveyard before the deadly flash of green light hit him, there's silence from the other students. He tells them to stop bothering me, that I did nothing wrong except fight for my life and survive.

I should have fought to save him, but I don't say it out loud.

Cedric must know what I'm thinking, though. His eyes are sympathetic.

_It'll be okay_.

I hear Cedric's words, but I have trouble believing them, knowing that Voldemort won't leave me alone. He won't stop until either I or he is dead, and he has already died once, and then came back. How can I make it permanent this time?

How can anything be okay?


End file.
